combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Eleanor S. Lamb/Gun Partners of the Week (GPOTW) The CZ Scorpion EVO 3A1 and The MAC-10 SE
Hello all, this series will be about "gun partners". How I define "gun partners" are two weapons, one NX standard, and one either GP standard or GP rare, which perform near or completely identically. I have made this series to appeal to both spectrums in the CA community. These weapons are the top of their class and are usually very enjoyable to use. Mind you, these weapons should not be shown here as competing against each other, but are very similar in terms of performance and should seem complementary to each other. As for all my series, disclaimer: As always, I will have the statistics Nexon gives us and I will have the "How I feel..." stats as well as the differences, summary, and the conclusion. This week's partners: CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 : MAC-10 SE : Nexon stats starting with the CZ: Damage: 36: Should be reliable, consistent and dependable damage statistic that results in a four shot kill in close quarters and middle range combat. The damage drop off is only slightly better than the average for a SMG. Portability: 88: Above average (three points higher than 85), you can certainly run around with this gun, and it's only a couple points below the tracker knife. Rate of Fire: 90: Average for the recently released SMGs Accuracy: 78: One point below the ParaFAL's this is a stat that helps the CZ at mid range. Way above average. Recoil: 59: Way below average in terms of stats, but in-game is only slightly less than the Skorpion, yet much more controllable. "How I feel" stats for the CZ : Damage: Very consistent in close quarter engagements and somewhat consistent in middle range. Portability: True to the statistic.Rate of Fire: Seems just like the Skorpion's Accuracy: Lives up to the statistic, potent at mid to high mid range.Recoil Spread: Okay, but it can get out of hand the last rounds if you're not using the extended mags. Center speed: Not the best, but slightly above average. Recoil kickback: Like the Skorpion's but less and more vertical. After about 8-9 shots it goes more side to side. Nexon stats for the MAC-10 SE Damage: 36: Exactly the same as on the CZ Portability: 88: Same as the CZ. Rate of Fire: Same as the CZ (Noticing a pattern here? :P) Accuracy: 60: Nothing special, all I'm saying. Pistol level. Recoil: 74: Kicks slightly less than the Skorpion, but still like a mule. "How I feel" stats for the MAC-10 SE Damage: Consistent, but slightly less than the CZ in middle range. Portability Same as the CZ.Rate of Fire: Just like the CZ, could possibly be less, say like a 89. Must just be the sound O.O Accuracy: Slightly worse than the CZ, don't see much of a difference, I miss just 3 more bullets than when I'm using the CZ. Recoil spread: Moderate, gets really out of hand last 10 bullets. Center speed: Slower by a slight margin than the CZ's. Recoil kickback: Ridiculous. That's the word :P Similarities: Damage-Exactly the same Portability-Exactly the same Rate of Fire-Exactly the same Differences:Accuracy: CZ is much more accurate. Recoil spread: CZ's is much more easy to manage. Center speed: CZ's is slighlty superior. Recoil kickback: CZ definitely wins. Overall these guns are the best of their class in terms of their performance. Both should be used in the same, if not the same manner, but the CZ should be used more comfortably in mid range, and the MAC-10 SE should stay more towards CQC. Frankly, I love using both of these equally, but I tend to lean to the CZ as it has better recoil. And that concludes this week's GPOTW blog. Thanks for reading, and as always, keep on playing. -Eleanor Category:Blog posts